Revenge Best Severed
by mandancie
Summary: Dean has two rules. It's best not to break them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story.**

 **Summary: Dean has two rules. It's best not to break them.**

 **A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've written a Supernatural story. I hope that you enjoy it. This is set anytime after 'Baby' from season 11. There is references towards "Dark Side of the Moon" (season 5), and "Baby" (season 11).**

 **This is more a what if than a precise time. I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Revenge Best Severed**

Sam walked out of the convenient store, holding a bag in one hand and looking down at his phone in the other. It had been ringing while he was shopping. He avoiding talking at the time since he was checking out but now that he was walking towards the car, he decided to call the number back.

Not even looking at whom the miss call was from, he dialed Dean's number.

 _"What the hell?!" Dean roared._

"I was checking out," Sam said, completely unfazed by the greeting he had just received. "I'm on my way home."

 _"Did you get it?"_

"No," Sam sighed sarcastically. "I spent all this time in the store and I didn't get it."

"Of course I got it. I didn't forget," he added, just in case Dean was too irritated to understand.

 _"Yeah, well," Dean said. "It's not like your track record has been great when it comes down to getting me pie."_

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be home soon." Sam assured his brother, ending the call.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

Sam stopped and turned towards the voice.

"Can you believe what we are seeing, Walt," Sam saw the taller, balding man say.

"I could have sworn we shot him, Roy," the shorter one said.

Recognition dawned on Sam and he knew who was standing before him.

"Don't you have something to say, Sammy-boy?" Walt said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well," Roy started, as he moved towards Sam. "We were just in the neighborhood and we decided to go on a supply run. Fancy meeting you here as well."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Walt asked. He tried to snatch the bag out of Sam's hand, but Sam moved just out of his reach. "Where's Dean?'

Sam said nothing. Roy got real close to Sam. The younger hunter was about to sidestep away from the shorter man, but he felt something jam in his side.

"Call your brother," ordered Roy.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the call button to redial the last number.

 _"You forgot it, didn't you?"_ Dean's voice could be heard over the phone. But before Sam could say a word, Walt took the phone from his hand.

"Long time, Dean," Walt said with a smile. "I guess you weren't kidding about coming back. Well let's see how you do coming to get your brother now. Looks like you're stranded. I have your car and your precious baby brother."

Walt clicked off the phone before Dean could say a word. Looking at Sam, he ordered, "Get in the car."

To make his position known, Roy pressed the barrel of the gun that he had up against Sam's side, harder. Sam looked at both of them and took a slow step back, turning to walk towards the Impala.

_000_000_000_000

Dean was furious. Sam had been taken. Not only had Sam been taken, but also by the same two assholes who should have been handled years ago. That was something he was going to rectify very soon. Rushing out of his room, he headed for Sam's room. He needed his brother's laptop. Hoping Walt and Roy were still as stupid as they looked, he hoped they hadn't tossed Sam's phone. Logging into Sam's computer, he went to the cell phone company's website and clicked on the GPS. Putting in Sam's information, a smirk graced the older Winchester.

"You're still that stupid," Dean smirked.

Once Dean got the information that he needed, he gathered a few things and set out to get his brother. Walking into the garage, even though Sam had Baby (which meant that those bastards were in his baby) Dean wasn't stranded.

His pastime, when not dealing with monsters and demons, was fixing cars. He rebuilt Baby so many times, he gotten pretty good at it. So on a slow day, Dean would come in the garage and work on the older cars. The one he got working first was a 1957 El Morocco. Dean almost liked this car as much as Baby, but it didn't have the same feel to it. It wasn't home. He needed to go get his possessions back.

As he drove out of the garage, Dean wondered why people tried his patience. Not that he had much to begin with. It was always clear and understood, his rules; you did not mess with Sam. Very rarely did he have to bring out his second rule. Honestly the only one that would try and go against his second rule was Sam. One did not mess with Baby.

Sam got a free pass when it came down to Baby, but still Baby was over anyone else. Now these two idiots not only broke rule one, again, they broke rule two. As he was driving down the road, Dean knew that before this day was over, Walt and Roy would truly know what it is like to be in Hell.

_000_0000_0000_000

Sam was tied to one of the chairs that were provided in the motel room. Sam looked around shaking his head. After everything that he's been through, dealing with these two idiots didn't seem like too much of a challenge. Deep down, Sam knew that Dean was coming, if only to get his car back.

Things had been tense between the brothers for a while. They weren't acting harshly towards each other. They weren't really mad with each other. They were just of different opinions about things. And because of the Winchester pride, neither would back down. Both believing that they were the one who was right.

Walt walked in the motel rolling the Impala's key ring around his finger. Roy was sitting on one of the beds watching Sam.

"Where did you put the car?" Roy asked when Walt shut the door.

"Oh, it's safe," Walt said, smirking at Sam. "Don't want to have a beacon showing Dean where we are."

"He will find his car," Sam said with confidence. "Don't worry about that."

The smirk left Walt's lips as he walked over to Sam. Standing over him, he backhanded Sam across the mouth.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and keep that pie-hole shut."

Sam just looked at him.

"If I were you, I would show just a little bit more respect." Walt sneered.

"For what?" Sam said, shrugging a shoulder. "What do you actually hope to accomplish by having me?"

"Well, knowing that big brother Dean will take the bait," Roy said, still on the bed. "We're going to finish the job."

Sam looked from Walt to Roy.

"Do you really think it is going to be that easy?" Sam asked. "You're idiots."

That statement earned Sam another strike across the mouth. Sam could feel the blood pooling between his lips and teeth. He knew that with that last punch his mouth was cut from scraping across his teeth. Leaning to the side, Sam spat out the blood in his mouth.

Walt pulled Sam's phone out of his pocket and held it towards Sam.

"Call your brother," Walt ordered. "Tell him where you are."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Not because they ordered him to do something, but they were really that stupid that they wanted Dean to know exactly where he and Baby were. Sam just stared at the phone in Walt's hand.

"Call him!" Walt yelled.

Sam flinched a little at the rebuke. His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what Walt was asked.

"Untie me," Sam said.

"I think not," Walt growled.

"I need to get on the phone," Sam said, smoothly.

Walt pulled his gun out from the small of his back and with the other hand he began untying Sam.

Roy got up and put his gun towards Sam's head as Walt was having slight difficulty untying Sam with only one hand.

"Nothing stupid," Roy warned.

Sam said nothing. He just looked up at Roy.

When one of his hands were free from the bonds, Walt slapped the phone in his hand. Looking up, Sam saw two gun barrels in his face. Giving the phone a slight tilt, Sam started pressing the buttons on his phone. A small smirk ghosted over his lips before he put the phone to his ear.

 _"Sammy."_

"Dean," Sam said, quickly. "I'm at Pine Woods Motel."

 _"Are you okay?"_

"I'll see you in a bit." Sam said.

Walt reached out and pulled the phone from Sam's ear.

"That's enough," he ordered, pressing the button to hang up the phone.

"See," Walt said, stepping forward, grabbing Sam's free hand and retying him. "That wasn't so hard."

Sam said nothing. It was best to keep his 'pie-hole' shut, as suggested.

_000_000_000_000

Dean was shocked to hear from Sam again, and was equally puzzled as to why his brother had informed him where he was. Walt and Roy were idiots, but they were hunters. And them still being alive meant that they at least had to know a little bit of what they were doing.

Dean knew where the motel was. He was heading in the right direction. Getting off the exit, his phone went off again. But this time instead of it being a call it was an alert. Glancing down at his phone a grin came across the older Winchester's face.

"Atta boy, Sammy."

Fifteen minutes later, Dean saw the sign to Pine Woods Motel. He drove right past the it. There was a vacant lot with a secluded barn in the middle of the land a few blocks away. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. The wood was rotted. The door was barely on its hinges. Slowly, Dean drove the older Chevy down the worn pathway towards the building. Putting the car in park, Dean, leaving the motor running, got out and walked over towards the dilapidated building.

Looking around, Dean didn't see any traps, so he opened the door. His million-dollar grin, that he and his brother inherited from their father, broke across his face.

_000_000_0000_0000

Walt and Roy were starting to get impatient. Dean should have been here by now. They stood on one side of the room, furthest from Sam, whispering to each other.

"He should be here by now."

"Oh, he's coming. Rest assured. He won't let his brother alone."

"You didn't let Sam give him the room number?"

"Dean's a big boy, he can figure out what room we're in on his own."

Sam could hear bits and pieces of their conversation and he couldn't help smiling. They really had no idea what they had just unleashed.

Sam was a little worried when they asked him to make the call, that they would watch everything he did. He hoped he would be able to send Dean a message, but the way Walt was looking at him, he didn't want to take that chance, so he decided to go a more subtle way. Since he was ordered to give the location of where he was, he decided to also give Dean the location of the Impala.

Dean got paranoid after having the car valeted. He swore up and down that there were more miles on the car than it should have been. So after many days of joking and making fun of, Dean had put a LoJack on the car. So if they were ever at a place that had valet, he could track the car and made sure it stayed parked and not taken out for a joyride.

Who would have thought, that after all the laughing Sam did about putting LoJack an older car, he would be the one to turn it on?

A banging on the door brought everyone out of their own musing. Sam looked over at the door then to the two standing near the furthest bed from the door.

"Go see who it is," Walt ordered Roy.

Roy slowly made his way towards the door. Carefully peaking through the peephole, Roy saw who was on the other side. Putting the chain on the door, he carefully opened the door until the chain became taut.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

There was a maid standing on the other side, looking very nervous. Before she could say a word, the door was pushed opened with enough force that it broke the chain on the door. The maid had long since run in the other direction since she didn't want to be anywhere near what was about to happen.

Smart girl, Dean thought as he pushed his way through the door.

The force of the door being shoved open made Roy unbalanced in his footing and he fell back against the table where Sam was sitting, barely missing landing on his lap. Roy fell on his back right in front of Sam. Sam quickly got the upper hand on Roy, by putting his foot against Roy's neck, preventing him from moving. Since Sam was still sitting, there wasn't that much pressure on Roy's neck, but the older man did have enough sense to not fight him. Dean stepped into the room, quickly closing the door behind him, locking it. He had his gun out, pointing it at Walt who was still standing by the furthest bed.

"So, Walt," Dean said, walking over to where the other man was standing. "How have you been?" Not waiting for an answer, Dean continued. "Now, I actually gave you two a pass. I didn't come after you like I said I would. But I guess you couldn't leave well enough alone." Dean was now standing in front of Walt.

Walt looked into Dean's eyes and didn't see hatred or disgust. He saw indifference, and that alone made him worry. What that told Walt was that Dean didn't care one way or the other how he felt about him.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean called out, but still looking at Walt.

"Yeah," Sam said, Roy still pinned beneath his boot, "But I'll need a little help to get untied."

Dean nodded and, keeping his gun pointed at Walt, spoke to Roy, "Get up and untie my brother."

For a moment the older man did not move, Sam's boot still pressed against his neck but then the younger hunter lifted his foot and the hunter quickly stood up.

Roy turned to Walt, saying nothing but clearly looking to the other man for direction.

"Do it," Walt told him shortly.

As he was told, Roy untied Sam's arms from the back of the chair and the younger hunter stood, rubbing his wrists where the rope had been tightest and turned to the older man.

"Bring the other idiot over here," Dean told Sam, his eyes back on Walt.

Dean could hear movement and rustling behind him, but he never took his eyes off of Walt. He didn't trust Walt.

Sam pushed Roy the final step past Dean so that he was standing next to Walt. Sam stopped and stood slightly behind his older brother.

Feeling the usual presence of his baby brother behind him, Dean straightened a little. It was like the Winchesters were now complete. Whatever they did or whomever they were up against, as long as they were together nothing would or could harm them.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Later that evening, Sam and Dean walked out of the motel. Baby was parked five doors down.

"Where did you find the car?" Sam asked walking towards the passenger side.

"It was in that abandoned barn down the street," Dean said opening the door and getting in. Sam followed suit, closing the door behind him.

"How did you get here?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother as he started the engine.

"Drove the El Morocco," Dean said, putting the car in drive.

"Are we heading to pick it up now?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, pulling out into the road. "Where the car is, we can pick it up later."

Dean got on the expressway. Sam looked out the window and saw that they were headed out of town and not to the bunker.

"Dean?"

"Why did you send me the GPS to the car?" Dean asked, cutting Sam off.

"They took your baby," Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But you hung up not giving me the room number for the motel," Dean said, glancing over at Sam.

"But you had your car," Sam countered.

Dean looked at his brother for a second before turning his attention back on the road. He didn't like that his baby brother thought that he cared more for the car than he did his brother.

"You hungry?" Dean asked after a long moment of silence in the car.

Sam slightly startled by Dean speaking that it took him a moment to answer.

"Uh … yeah, sure," Sam said. "I could eat something."

Dean didn't respond to that, he just nodded. Afterwards, nothing was said in the car. Dean drove until he saw a sign for a Bigerson's Diner. Dean wanted a burger, and they had the best burgers, hands down. He parked the car.

"We haven't been here in a while," Sam said, conversationally.

"Yeah," Dean said, getting out of the car. "I felt like a change."

Sam snorted at that as he got out of the car and followed his brother inside the restaurant. Dean's idea of 'a change' who only in who makes the burger. Dean was a creature of habit. Burgers were all he could see. That was the only thing Dean would eat.

When Sam walked in, Dean was already talking to the hostess.

"Two," Dean said, holding up two fingers as well.

"Follow me," the hostess said.

Dean followed the young woman with Sam falling into step behind him.

After they sat down at their table, and the hostess left their menus, Dean leaned over the table, menu forgotten, and looked at Sam.

"So do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"What?" Sam asked, looking over his menu.

"I only wanted the car? Seriously?"

Sam sighed and lowered his head, forgetting about his menu.

"I know I've not been the-" Sam started, but was quickly cut off by Dean.

"Stop," Dean interrupted. "Just stop. Don't even finish that sentence."

Sam looked at his brother at the slight harshness of his tone.

"We are not going down that road," Dean continued. "What makes you think that I'm angry at you or anything else of the sort? How did this start?"

"Walt and Roy," Sam started, and Dean sighed.

"Why are you listening to those ass-clowns anyway?" Dean asked cutting off Sam.

"I didn't listen to them," Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair. "They're idiots."

"I can't argue with that," Dean said.

The waiter came took their orders. After a moment of silence between the brothers, their food came.

"You want to explain to me why you think you are not important?" Dean asked when he finished his burger.

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"No, Sam," Dean said. "For some reason you still don't believe that."

"You're angry now."

Dean blinked. He had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"I'm angry? Where do you get that I'm angry?"

"Look, I know you are still upset about the hospital," Sam said.

"Whoa, wait," Dean said, holding up his hand. "The hospital? Why would I …"

"See," Sam said.

"I'm not angry," Dean said. "Do I wish you hadn't kept it from me? Yes. Am I angry that you lied? No. It's what you do."

"Thanks a lot," Sam said, shaking his head, not feeling much better.

"That's not what I mean," Dean said. "You feel that you have to hide things from me, to protect me."

"It's what you would do for me."

"Exactly," Dean instantly cut in. "That's what I do." leaning over the table to get a little closer to Sam. "SO what made you think that I would not come for you now? That I would be more worried about the car than you?"

Sam just looked at his brother.

"You know," Dean said, sitting back again in his chair. "I don't think I've ever told you my rules, have I?"

Sam slowly shook his head.

"You may have heard me say it in passing, but I don't think I've ever actually told you."

"What do you mean by 'rules'?" Sam asked.

"Baby is off limits."

Sam nodded. Of course, the car would be his first rule.

"But that's not my main rule," Dean said, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"What is then?" Sam asked.

"The car is my very distant second rule," Dean said, smirking. "My first rule is and always will be you. No one messes with you."

Sam looked at Dean, surprised.

"That has been my rule since I was four. Baby came later. Much later. So you thinking that anything, anything at all, would come before you..." Dean didn't finish that sentence. He just looked at Sam.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I left the fate of Walt and Roy up to you, the readers. As I was writing this, I didn't want Sam and Dean to come off as cold-blooded killers, but what I originally had written it didn't come off the way I wanted when my beta read it. So I took out the original ending.**

 **Anyway, it was more about the brothers anyway.**

 **I really hope that you liked my little one-shot. I do miss writing about the Winchesters, but it is still hard for me to do so.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think about this story.**

 **Many hugs and kisses to you all**

 **Mandancie :)**


End file.
